I Got You Babe
by FullMetalocalypse
Summary: After roaming the Capital Wastelands, Butch becomes injured and Euphemia has to treat him, revealing some of her feelings about a few recent events, and maybe something more. F!LW/Butch One shot Rated T for language


Euphemia sighed, she was exhausted and exasperated after spending at least two days wandering the vast wastelands of the East Coast.

"You even know where the hell we're goin' Nosebleed?"

Oh, and Butch's remarks didn't exactly help the situation either.

They were both starving, dehydrated, and incredibly tired from all the travelling they had done recently. She didn't care where on earth they were going as long as there was food, water, and most importantly, safety. Neither of them wanted to deal with anymore of the wild animals or raiders that the Capital Wasteland had to offer, not that most people did anyway.

Euphemia continued walking and checked the map on her Pip-Boy, they were a few miles away from Megaton, she hoped they could at least survive long enough to get there, though they would need to stop for the night somewhere before that happened.

"We could be at Megaton in at least a few hours, we'll have to stop for the night soon though." I stopped and looked back at Butch, who looked like he was struggling with the simple task of walking. He just rolled his eyes and kept on with his business.

About an hour later as the sun was slowly setting, Euphemia had spotted an abandoned shack in the distance, from what she could tell it was shabby and worn down with age, but it was certainly a much better choice than sleeping outside.

"Out there." Euphemia pointed at the shack.

"What about it?" Butch stared at it alongside her.

"We need to check it out, see if there's any supplies or a place to sleep."

Butch shrugged, and they continued walking towards it.

As they began to get closer to the shack, Euphemia pulled out her trusty sawed-off shotgun, in case this old shack turned out to be inhabited.

"You really think someones livin' in this shithole?" Butch glared at her.

"Just taking a few precautions." She gave a small smile.

They both stood in front of the shack, feeling slightly reluctant to open the door. Euphemia finally gave in and lightly tapped it open with the shotgun, she could only notice a glow of light coming from the inside, causing her to become quite puzzled.

Suddenly, the door shot open revealing an older ragged looking man wielding a gun, whom Euphemia immediately identified as a raider. Euphemia ducked as the man fired, and she fired two shots into his chest, causing him to fall to the ground hopefully dead. Euphemia breathed heavily, her heart beating faster than it had in a long while.

"You alright?" She called to Butch, rolling over onto her side.

She saw him clutching his arm tightly, his face contorted with pain.

"B-Butch?.." Euphemia immediately started panicking.

She hastily got up and grabbed him, dragging him into the shack and placing him on the small cot in the corner. She removed her hands and noticed they were stained with a light crimson liquid.

"Butch what happened?!" She crouched down next to him and started digging through her bag for medical supplies.

"I'm fuckin' DYING that's whats happening!" He yelled at her, still holding onto his arm as blood seeped past his fingers.

Euphemia grabbed a bottle of whisky and some gauze and placed them onto the floor. She began to take off Butch's jacket and unzipped his vault suit down to his waist, then took off his blood stained white undershirt. Butch had struggled with her the whole time, but she had eventually gotten the job done by force.

"Quit it ya dumb broad!" Butch shoved her back onto the floor with his good arm and backed onto the cot away from her.

"Butch you're going to be okay, calm down!" She pushed herself back up towards the cot, quickly trying to keep Butch restrained, he started to struggle again but she held onto his arms tightly.

"God, all you ever fuckin' do is try to make things worse Nosebleed!" He snapped at her, Euphemia had finally had enough of it as she felt her temper get the best of her.

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP BUTCH!" She yelled at him as loud as she could, causing Butch to be taken aback.

"YOU'RE GOING TO BE OKAY, SO STOP WHINING LIKE A LITTLE BRAT AND LET ME HELP YOU!" She shook him hard.

Silence filled the room as Butch stared at her, still as he could be. He calmly laid back down, allowing her to work on the bullet wound in his arm. She had never yelled at him like that before, hell she had never yelled at him in general, what had ticked her off so much?

Once she was done patching him up she sat there, staring at anything that wasn't him.

"Hey uh..I'm sorry about gettin' mad at you and all." Butch said a few minutes later, looking away from her. She looked at him, and that's when he finally noticed her cheek's were stained with tears, along with new ones forming in the corners of her bright blue eyes.

"I...I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." She finally stated.

"I'm just...scared." She started to hug her arm's to her chest.

"Scared?" Butch cocked an eyebrow, she didn't seem at all like someone who would be this concerned over a minor incident like this.

"Because I don't have anyone else Butch." Euphemia said bluntly. The gears in Butch's mind slowly began to turn as he understood her concern.

"Now that my father is...gone." She paused, "And the few friends I had are still cooped up in that damn vault, I have no one now. No one to call a family or a friend, I'm alone. I'm doomed to roam these god forsaken wastelands until I grow old and just...wither away." She buried her face in her hand's and started crying again. After a few minutes she looked up at him again.

"The only one I have is you, and you don't even want my help." She stared deep into his eyes.

He suddenly grabbed her and held her close, pulling her onto the cot with him and burying her face into his bare chest. Euphemia was taken by surprise and thought of pulling away, but relaxed into his embrace. Butch's arm may have hurt like hell, but right now the only thing that mattered to him was the lone wanderer that had been through hell and back just to find her father, and immediately afterwards save the entirety of Vault 101, a community in which he and his gang had shunned her and made her childhood and teenage years practically shit.

"Euphemia.." Butch sighed, she flinched at the sound of her name. She had never heard it coming from him before. Euphemia broke from his embrace and looked up at him, his arm's wrapped around her waist. The flickering of the oil lamp on the table nearby cast a shadow over her face, causing Butch to truly recognize how beautiful she really was, even in a situation like this. Their face's inched closer and closer, her lip's lightly gracing his, until they were finally locked into a kiss. She felt her cheek's warm up and turn a bright red as she wrapped her arm's around his neck. They parted for a slight second, catching a breath before they went right back to it, making it a more passionate kiss than the last. They stopped as Butch started leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.

No words needed to be exchanged in this moment, they both understood that they both had someone now, and that was eachother.


End file.
